Sweetest Taste
by Katraa
Summary: every year they'd go trickortreating, to riku's displeasure.  and every year he'd become a little less sane. [riku x sora] [halloween flavored]


dodeda halloween oneshot rikusora flavored, as expected. thanks to my lovely jeannnnn who helped me write this! much love. much love, indeed. Uhm. What else to say? haha, this was fun. And uhm.. yeah. Very light. Extremely light. I'm surprised I went this light haha. erm, just read and review, okay dearies?

* * *

**Sweetest Taste**

It was about 530 PM, and it was already getting dark. Riku had somehow been convinced into trick-or-treating this year. By that, we mean that he was threatened by his so called 'best-friend'. Why Sora still insisted on dressing up for Halloween, Riku would never know. It had become a ritual to go trick-or-treating together, so why Riku thought he could sneak out of it was beyond explaination. Oh well. It wasn't hurting anyone, and definitely not Sora, who was currently fighting with his Halloween costume. Riku sat at the computer, glued to the chair, casually glancing over his shoulder at the brunet.

"Gods, Sora, out of all of the things you could have dressed up as for Halloween, why the HELL would you dress up as a freaking CAT?" Riku asked dryly, trying to keep his eyes away from Sora's backside, which was currently right in front of him.

"It was the only costume they had left/Riku/!" Sora complained, jabbing a brown tail in Riku's general direction. "Can you /please/ help me clip it on?" he requested, glancing over his shoulder with sparkling blue hues.

"...Can I help you take it off /afterwards/, Sora-dear?" the silveret asked, throwing Sora a flirty look.

"If you want," Sora answered as a bright smile appeared. "I had to get my mom to help me zipper up the back before you came over," he explained. "So I'll need you to do that part for me. I can't reach." To prove his point, Sora attempted to reach for the zipper but found it impossible.

'...Is he /really/ that dense..?' he thought to himself as he assisted the brunet with clipping on his tail. It gave him an excuse to stare at Sora's backside without getting questioned.

Once Riku had finished, Sora turned around and beamed brightly at his friend in gratitude. However, after a moment, a look of horror manifested on Sora's tanned face. "Riku! Why haven't you gotten your costume on yet?!" Sora demanded, his eyes widening frantically.

'Oh shi-- Crap, I was hoping he wouldn't remember.' Riku looked away, his eyes relocating themselves from Sora's bum to the nearest wall. "Okay, so, I was fine with you dragging me along for trick-or-treating. The cat suit thing was a bit weird, but, whatever, still okay. But having /me/ dress up as a /dog/? That's where I draw the line."

"Unless you want to dress up as a vampire," Sora drawled, stifling a giggle. "Come on Riku, you have to dress up! Please?" Sora begged, reaching out to latch onto his friend's arm.

"Pleaaase?" Sora pleaded, his eyes traveling upwards to meet Riku's. The bambii eyes. Why, why, WHY did the Bambii eyes look so cute, and WHY couldn't Riku resist when Sora pulled that move on him?

"...Ugh, fine." Actually the vampire option didn't seem that bad. That way, Riku could sweep his little kitten off his feet and sink his teeth into the tanned and unclaimed flesh of-- Riku cleared his throat before his fantasies could get any worse. "Sora, I think my arm would appreciate it if you loosened your death grip just a bit."

Sora frowned at this and loosened his death-grip. "Fine," he murmured and then grinned at Riku, realizing that he had succeeded. "This is going to be amazing, Riku! Just imagine at all the candy we'll get and all the fun we'll have!" Sora rambled, jubilantly clasping his hands together.

"That sounds wonderful," Riku mumbled and ran a hand through his hair, a bit uneasily. "Do we really have to, though?"

"Come on! It'll be one of those rare times when we can spend time together!" Sora pointed out happily, smiling widely at his best friend. "And what better time than Halloween?" he asked.

"Uh, Sora, just in case you didn't realize this, we've been best friends since birth. We're constantly together in school, we have four classes together, and we always hang out after school. What do you mean 'rare times'?" Riku asked, peering down at the shorter brunet. He left Sora's side to search for his dog costume, before Sora got the chance to nag and prod at him.

"...You know what I mean, Riku!" Sora answered, rolling his eyes. "So what if I enjoy spending time with you? Is that a crime?" Sora questioned, cocking his head to the side as he watched Riku's moving form, almost enthralled by his older friend.

Hidden underneath a plastic bag and a pile of dirty clothing, was the dog costume. Riku picked it up and glared at it, hoping that it would go away. "It's not a crime, So-ra," he stated, rummaging through the dirty piles of laundry, looking for the missing tail. He couldn't really help but feel as if he were being watched by someone.

Riku's assumption was right. Sora had bounced onto his bed, his blue eyes all the while glued to Riku's form. A small blush formed on Sora's cheeks as he watched the silveret. "I hope it's the right size," Sora mumbled sheepishly from his placement on the bed.

And to Riku's dismay, it was. Not too loose, not too tight. Just right. "Come on, Riku! Get out of the bathroom and show me!" Sora nagged, knocking his fists against the door. "Ri-kuuu!"

Riku mumbled a slew of curses under his breath before disdainfully pushing the bathroom door open. Sora stepped to the side and cautiously flickered his gaze up to observe his friend's outfit. Aw. Riku made such an /adorable/ dog. "It's perfect!" Sora declared.

Riku groaned and tugged on the floppy ears on the headband he wore, annoyed by their size. "It's itchy," Riku commented lamely.

"Haha, Riku, you look so cute!" Sora chirped, bouncing up to Riku and squishing his cheeks for effect. "Who's a good little puppy dog? You are, you are!" the brunet cooed, giggling as his hand was swatted away by his older friend who didn't really enjoy getting his cheeks pinched by anyone.

Riku narrowed his eyes at the jovial brunet. "Watch out, Sora. You're forgetting that you're a /cat/ and I'm a dog," Riku pointed out, eyebrows waggling. "And you know what that means, don't you?" A smirk formed.

"Uh... No?" Sora drawled, staring curiously up at Riku, still smiling all the while. If it was possible for a person to be more dense than Sora, they should be given an award. Seriously.

Riku smacked his forehead with his palm. "It /means/ that you better watch your back."

Sora promptly glanced over his shoulder, attempting to gaze down at his costume-covered back. "I'm trying!"

"I meant figuratively!" Riku snapped, wanting to bash his head against something incredibly hard at the moment. Stupid, stupid, dense dense Sora. Riku murmured something under his breath before stating slowly, "Just. Forget it."

Sora gave him a blank stare. "Um, okay, Riku, if you say so." He tugged on his furry ears and a smile quickly spread across his face. "Hey, do you wanna go now? It's already 615 and the kids are already hogging up all of the candy!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down to show Riku that he wanted to go /now/ and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Riku sighed and slowly nodded his head. "All right, whatever you say, Sora." Riku pushed past the perky brunet and out of the bedroom, tossing an unreadable glance over his shoulder as he did such.

Sora happily followed, mapping out their route in his head. First they'd start on their street then they'd move around the neighborhood and god, he couldn't wait! "This is so exciting!" Sora exclaimed as they exited the house and entered the cool street.

They trudged along the sidewalk, the cool autumn air rushing past them. They almost reached their first house when Riku asked, "Sora, did you even bring any bags to put the candy in?"

Sora's face flushed a deep red. "I-I-um. Well, haha, y'know.."

"You completely forgot, didn't you?" Riku deadpanned, lips falling into a crescent-moon form. The silver haired boy watched in mock amusement as Sora bolted cat-tail and all, back towards the house at unfathomable speeds. The teenager chuckled as he watched Sora disappear into the house for what seemed like hours, but in fact, was two minutes.

Sora returned five minutes later with two large pillowcases in his hands (it was surprising that the brunet hadn't put on _cat gloves_). "Here!" Sora said cheerfully, passing his best friend a floral pillow case. "This oughta work," Sora said, sticking his tongue out as he managed to pry the pillow case open, holding a hand on either side.

Riku arched an eyebrow. "We're using pillowcases?" he asked audaciously.

Sora beamed, nodded and then interjected, "Of course, Riku! They're free and yeah! Come on, it'll be fun!" Sora swooned as he bounced along down the street, swinging his empty pillowcase back and forth. The brunet casually glanced over his shoulder, beckoning the silveret to follow in pursuit. Riku groaned begrudgingly and did such, following his shorter friend to the first house.

'I actually forgot where I put our original bags... But he doesn't need to know that!' Sora thought, smiling to himself as he bounced up to the front steps. He rang the doorbell, and immediately regretted it once he saw who answered the door.

Standing at the door to a very cozy looking home was a tall man. Lanky was more like it. Billowy, silver-like hair cascaded down onto his shoulders, similar to Riku's. Sharp, orange eyes stared at the pair of teenagers. And such colored eyes /must/ have been the result of colored contacts. Right? The man wore extremely tight clothing that should have been illegal and had a lack of a shirt. It wasn't that pleasing of a sight.

Sora paled, and Riku's left eye twitched at the sight. Nonetheless, Sora's jubilant attitude returned, and he held up his pillowcase. "Trick-or-Treat!" he chirped, urging Riku to do the same thing. Riku said nothing, but held up his pillowcase, as well.

The silvery haired man smirked (putting Riku's own smirk to shame) as he reached into a bucket located inside of the house, beside the door. The man pulled up his hand, holding a good chunk of candy as he dumped it into Sora's pillowcase (ignoring Riku's in all its entirety). Regretfully for the brunet, the older man's hand had brushed against the tanned boy's.

Riku frowned. He noticed the sly act of the person who he had affectionately deemed 'Pedophile.' The so-called 'pedophile' gave Sora an once-over, and seemed to be undressing him with his eyes, totally ignoring Riku's cold glare. He cleared his throat, and his eyes settled upon Sora's. "H-happy Halloween," he murmured, rushing back into his own house and slamming the door in their faces.

Riku grunted and looked to Sora who seemed to be completely oblivious. Though, the brunet did occasionally glance down at his hand, visible Goosebumps upon it. "Let's go to the next house," Riku declared darkly, nudging Sora so that the brunet would begin to move.

Sora snapped out of his daze and followed Riku. This time, Riku rang the doorbell and stood protectively in front of Sora before they could answer the door.

Sora watched wearily as the door opened. It took Sora a few moments to realize that the person who had entered the door was not of the female race and was, in fact, quite male. Te man stood at the door, leaning against the threshold. Pink hair was curled at the ends, graciously bouncing off his shoulders. Eyelashes, coated with mascara, stared charmingly at the brunet. And the outfit was really the selling point. A short, white nurse skirt with a barely fitting top. Riku blanched as his hands flexed on the bag, staring in horror at the man before him.

"Oh my God! Riku! Sora! Is that you?!" the pink-haired man asked, leaning over to inspect their faces. His fake breasts wobbled as he bent over. It took Riku everything he had inside of him to not question him about the breasts, but alas, something clicked in his brain. The pink hair. The semi-manly voice.

"Marluxia?!" the silveret exclaimed, knowing for sure that he was going to have nightmares about this someday. He heard Sora chortle behind him.

"Of course, lovely!" answered the pink-haired cross dresser, almost swooning at the fact that the pair had remembered him. "How are you two doing?" he questioned, his eyes settling upon Sora's adorable costume, in a similar fashion as the man prior had done.

Riku, still in shock from finding out that the man in the nurse's costume was /Marluxia/, the school /gardener/, couldn't answer his question. For Pete's sake, he even shaved his legs! He /shaved his legs/ and wore a freaking /nurse's outfit/. That's pre-tty scary. Sora, who was still somewhat disturbed, managed to find his voice before Riku did. Shakily, he raised his index finger and pointed at the pink-haired man's chest. "...Marluxia. Breasts...?" he inquired, forgetting all of his manners and just /stared/ at them.

Marluxia chuckled at the statement, glancing down to his bulging shirt. "Oh, you mean these things?" he asked as he promptly reached into his shirt, removing an actual /mold/. Who would go the efforts to get a mold to look real?... Riku paled, again, still horror-stricken. "My darling boyfriend got them for me last Christmas. The devil he is," Marluxia continued in a hum, a smirk curling onto his lips.

Sora hesitantly nodded. "Would you like to touch them?" Marluxia wondered, extending his hand towards the brunet with a flirty look.

At first, Sora looked as if he was going to comply, but after a stern, frightened glare from Riku, Sora viciously shook his head. "I-i'll pass," Sora squeaked, a dark red forming on his cheeks. Hell. He didn't know they made molds...

"Your loss," Marluxia shrugged, fixing his shirt once again, amused at the two 'hormonal' boys' reactions.

"We'll.. be going now," Riku grated through his teeth, attempting not to gag right there.

"But your candy!" Marluxia protested, about to reach towards the candy bucket near his door. Before he could bend over, Riku spared them the horror.

"We're already filled! Sorry!" And with that Riku promptly began dragging Sora by the arm away from the door as fast as he knew how.

Riku fled the scene, dragging Sora with him. He gripped onto the brunet's hand, refusing to let go as they scurried out of the neighborhood and into the bustling sidewalks of a street plaza. Their running had turned into jogging, and jogging into walking, and then both of the boys just stopped altogether. A thick silence overcame them, and only their ragged and short breaths could be heard. Neither of them spoke. Riku was far too frightened at the thought of Marluxia invading his dreams, and Sora was caught up in staring at the hand that the pedophile touched earlier.

Once the silence became unnerving, Riku dared to speak. "Our neighborhood is filled with perverts," Riku divulged in a husky tone, attempting to catch his breath.

Sora shivered at the thought and hastily nodded, his eyes glued to the hand that wasn't in Riku's. "M-maybe that was their costume?" Sora suggested. "M-maybe they dressed up as pedophiles for Halloween?" Sora apprehensively laughed.

Riku glared at Sora's question. "Yeah, of course, Sora," Riku mumbled and rolled his eyes before eventually letting go of Sora's hand. The silver haired male watched as children ran about, clothed as ghosts while some were garbed as princesses and medival icons. It was cute, to say the least.

"Where to no-?" Sora began but then shrieked.

Riku swiveled his head around, floppy dog ears smacking his own face in the process. Stupid reflexives. The silveret stared in sudden anger as he watched a masked stranger lunge out from the nearest tree. Without warning, said stranger curled his arms around Sora's middle, yanking the petit brunet so he was flush against his chest. Great, they went from pedophiles to grim reapers?...

"Riku!" Sora shouted in distress as he wiggled free of the man's grasp, mewing in horror once he saw the mask and heard the deep breathing. The brunet proceeded to take off down the street, the masked stranger in pursuit, almost laughing as he ran.

"What the..." Riku stated slowly before realizing just what was happening. Oh damn it.

Sora ran down the streets, the masked stranger still in pursuit. Wind slapped his face and almost shoved the cat ears off of his head, but that didn't really matter to Sora right now. All that mattered was getting away from the third pedophile he had encountered during the night. And getting more candy. Candy was important, too.

The masked stranger cackled as he ran after Sora, totally enjoying every moment of it.

Riku followed in pursuit, losing sight of the brunet and the stranger at once. Anger boiled up in the silveret. Why did the world insist on raping Sora? Riku groaned begrudgingly and began to frantically call his best friend's name, despite the loud laughter and chattering around him from the trick-or-treaters.

Sora, as dense as he was, had managed to dart into a small alleyway in between the

two main streets of the plaza. The brunet leaned against the wall, quickly breathing. "W-what was that?" Sora whispered fearfully as he ran a hand through his hair, poking his cat ears. Okay, they were still intact. Good.

Sora yelped when he looked up, seeing the masked stranger at the entrance of the alleyway. Fear swelled in Sora as he jolted backwards, the man sauntering towards him. "Leave me alone!" Sora demanded frantically, horror filling him.

Sora, despite how manly he wanted to think of himself as, began to lightly cry when the terrifying man lurked closer, chuckling manically beneath the mask. The brunet pressed his back firmly against the wall, hugging his arms tightly to his chest as he began to whimper. This would have been so much better if he knew who it was.

"Whoah. You're crying?" asked the stranger, his voice containing stun. "Sora, calm down," cooed the stranger, raising his hand to untangle the mask, revealing spikes of red hair in the dim light. "Calm down," the man insisted, reaching out to touch Sora's shoulder gingerly.

Sora continued to sob, not really noticing that the man was in fact their perverted friend, Axel, who really meant no harm. "Leave me alone," Sora mumbled fearfully, wincing when he felt the lithe fingers on his shoulders. Beautiful, opaque tears continued to stream like mini waterfalls.

"Sora, stop crying," Axel reasoned, becoming a bit flustered as he tried to calm the brunet down. God. Riku was going to /murder/ him if he knew that he was the reason for Sora's tears.

Without really thinking, Axel gulped and pulled the lithe boy flush up against his chest, meshing their lips together in silent refusal to allow the brunet to continue crying. Sora's eyes automatically flashed open, widening in fright as he felt lips meshing against his own.

Riku ran as if his life depended on it, hollering out Sora's name at the top of his lungs. "Sora! Sora!" he screamed, peering around street corners, and looking into random shops, hoping that he would spot a familiar head of brown spikes. Worry and guilt immediately took over. 'Damnit! I should've been able to protect him! God, why didn't I see him coming towards us?! Damnit, damnit, damnit! Curse Halloween, this is the last time I give in!' he thought to himself, murmuring a slew of curses under his breath. His legs were starting to ache and his head was spinning, his body flashing him warning signs that he should stop running right /now/ and take a breather. Gradually, his speed started to slow down, and he walked around aimlessly, unfamiliar with this area of the city.

Sora tried to wiggle out of the kiss, but found Axel to be quite persistent. Eventually, the brunet just eased himself into the kiss. True, he didn't return it, but he stopped fretting, figuring that Axel would stop eventually, right?... Shivers flew up and down his spine upon having lips upon his own. Great, now Axel had stolen his first kiss. Could anything else go wrong?

Sora had begun to think that Axel would /never/ stop when he heard an alarmed holler. At once, Axel broke away and glanced down the alleyway at the form that lurked at the entrance. Oh bloody well fuck. "Crap," Axel articulated, looking back to the puffy-lipped Sora who had just been ravishing, in a pathetic attempt to calm the brunet down.

Sora, out of breath, looked to his right and froze in terror when he noticed shimmering aquamarine eyes staring at him with unreadable emotions. Sora gulped and nearly fell down when Axel slipped away, stalking out the alleyway as fast as he had come. And that just left Riku and Sora alone.

"...I..." Sora attempted, a dark blush appearing on his cheeks as he sheepishly made his way over to the silveret, gaze looking down at the ground. Great, now Riku was going to think he was some sort of gay little boy that gave in to anyone...

"We're going home," Riku stated emotionlessly, snagging Sora's hand. The silveret began to drag the brunet out of the alley and down the streets, back down to their neighborhood, regardless of how tired he was feeling.

"Riku! I didn't do-" Sora attempted in confusion as Riku yanked him along, refusing to let go. "Why are you mad at me?!" Sora demanded as Riku remained silent, tugging the brunet along. After five minutes of pointless hollering, Sora gave up and fell silent, allowing Riku to bring them back home.

When they returned home, Riku slammed the front door shut and chucked his dog ears across the room. Sora watched in confusion as his silver haired friend dumped his small collection of candy onto the floor and turned to sit on the couch, wordlessly.

Sora cautiously dumped his candy out as well before taking a seat on the living room floor. Blue eyes glanced up to Riku, wondering if the silveret was really that /mad/ at him. "Riku?.." Sora asked quietly, poking a few pieces of candy.

Riku didn't answer and instead stared at the wall behind Sora. Sea green hues seemed to contain a void of emotions. Sora grumbled something under his breath and picked up a stray piece of candy. Without thinking, the brunet chucked the candy at his lifeless friend.

Riku snapped back into reality and stared at Sora, coldly, his gaze hardening. Sora gulped and sheepishly smiled back at Riku as the silveret rubbed the spot where the candy had hit him. The neck. Wonderful.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Sora asked again, nervously looking back up to Riku's gaze. "Are you mad at /me/"

All Sora got was a stiff nod as Riku fingered the collar around his neck, taking it off within seconds. The silver haired teenager slammed the accessory onto the table, causing Sora to instantly wince.

"Riku, answer me," Sora demanded, his cheeks turning red from irritation.

"Did you like the kiss?" Riku asked emptily, eyes flickering up, at last, to meet Sora's flustered gaze.

"W-what?" Sora spewed, dropping a few pieces of candy that had earlier been in his clutches. "I..." Sora refused to answer and returned to sorting through their candy into two equal piles.

Riku sighed and went back to staring off into space, wanting nothing more than to remove his costume. After a few moments of silence, Riku asked again. "Did you enjoy it?"

Sora fidgeted and laughed nervously, glancing up at his friend with a desperate look. Sora wanted to say no, but a part of him did like it. Mostly because it was simply a kiss. But not with the person he desired it to be. And especially not on Halloween in a dark alley dressed up as a cat.

Riku stared at Sora for a long moment, eying the brunet with intense curiosity.

"Can you help me get this off?" Sora asked, breaking the silence. The brunet timidly arose from his placement on the floor and sauntered over to his best friend, motioning to the zipper. Thankfully the brunet had a thin shirt beneath the costume.

Riku said nothing as his nimble finger rose, trailing tediously along the zipper. Even with a shirt underneath, Sora shivered at his friend's foreign touches. The sound of the zipper broke through Sora's stupor, making his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Before he was allowed time to dawdle in his reveries, Riku asked for a third time, "Did you like the kiss?"

Sora gulped and stupidly answered, "Sorta... but.. I mean, it probably," Sora lowered his voice to a hushed, fast whisper, "wouldhavebeensweeterwithyou."

Riku paused, his index finger toying with the zipper on Sora's costume. The silveret smirked a bit at this, uncertain if his ears had betrayed him. "Did you kiss him back?" Riku wondered, running his hand along the scant amount of shirt on Sora's back.

"Uh... no," Sora replied quietly, turning a dark shade of red as he muffled a pleased mew. Stupid Riku and his devious hands. "I...didn't really like it. I don't like him."

"Then why did you say it'd be sweeter with me?" Riku wondered in a daze, the pads of his fingers trailing along Sora's back as he was soon lost in a trance by Sora's thin and petit body that often taunted him in his sleep.

"I..said that?" Sora squeaked, full aware of what he had said.

"Mhm," Riku answered coolly, puling the zipper down all the way before brushing his fingers along Sora's exposed back. Now if only that stupid shirt was gone.

"Heh...oh...um...I said it because um," Sora stammered and weakly looked over his shoulder at his friend. "Because your lips look sweet?" Sora suggested lamely, hoping that Riku wouldn't question it.

"Perhaps we should test that theory," Riku suggested as his gaze rose to meet Sora's. The adorable blush on Sora's cheeks drove him literally insane. "Shall we?"

"UHM!" Sora fumbled with his words and turned around, watching Riku's hands fall from his back. "Youmeankissyou?"

"I mean," Riku restated, quietly taking Sora's hand. "I mean me kiss you," Riku stated nonchalantly, eying Sora. "I mean, Axel already kissed you, so why not me?"

Sora scorched a dark red, surprised that his fake tail wasn't wagging. "Oh um... S-sure, if you want?"

"We've been stalked by pedophiles and idiots all night and you're asking me if I want to kiss you?" Riku asked, arching his eyebrows at Sora. "I got dressed up as a _dog_, of all things, for you and you're seriously asking me that? God Sora isn't it obvious?" he wondered, his eyes looking for permission to kiss the brunet.

"Er...eventful night," Sora agreed, cheeks turning to the equivalent of that of an erupted volcano. In heat and in color. "But that's what Halloween is all about, right? The unexpected?" Sora said slowly, watching Riku nervously as the teen curled his arms around Sora, in a similar fashion as to what Axel had done.

"Unexpected. Yeah," Riku agreed, hugging Sora tightly as he offered a rare smile down at the brunet. "By the way, I'm going to kiss you now."

Sora flushed a beautiful shade of red, almost like a heated sunset. "Uhm..hehe... go ahead?" Sora wondered, his breath hitching as he felt a warm hand slide onto his cheek, shortly after caressing it.

Riku laughed softly and tilted Sora's head up, their eyes meeting before both pairs fell shut. Silence danced around them as Sora's breathing escalated, short gasps here and there as he melted into Riku's hand. The brunet's body stood rigid, awaiting the inevitable, oddly unafraid.

Riku murmured something that went unheard as he leaned down and captured Sora's lips into a gentle kiss. Their lips remained like that for a moment, pressed against one another. The shorter of the pair squeaked a bit, but the sound was muffled by Riku's refined lips placed upon his own. Nervously, Sora moved his lips against his friend's, his own hands reaching out to rest upon Riku's shoulders

Riku sighed peacefully into the kiss, almost surprised that Sora was returning the chaste kiss. His hand fell from Sora's cheek and gently threaded through locks of brown before coming to rest at the small of Sora's back, feeling the short fur of the costume. After a moment, their lips fell apart, though their foreheads remained compressed against one another.

"M-meow?" Sora said, uncertain of what else to say as he stared up at his friend, unaware that his eyes had been closed moments before.

"Sweeter?" Riku questioned, his dexterous fingers toying with the back of Sora's costume as his eyebrows arched.

A light blush spread over Sora's cheeks as Riku sat there, still fiddling with his costume. Sapphire hues peered up at a pair of questioning turquoise. A small smile graced his cherubic face, as he said, "I-I um... Yeah. It was sweeter. Definitely."


End file.
